


Study Session

by Nicememerino



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Stonathan - Freeform, bisexual babes, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: I got two requests, one for a studying stonathan and another for the moment Steve realized he was in love with Jonathan. This story does not do it Justice (haha that's my name) but Ya know... I tried





	Study Session

Three months ago Jonathan Byers would have never imagined studying in Steve Harrington's room on a Tuesday night, but then again he also didn’t imagine himself fighting off a monster with him 3 months earlier either.

“Hey I’m gonna get me a snack you want anything?” Steve asked as he stood up and threw his pencil onto the desk. Jonathan shook his head no and went back to his notes as Steve left the room. 

After fighting a monster together Jonathan and Steve weren’t necessarily enemies, they even started hanging out occasionally. Though Jonathan wasn't very keen on being best friends with the guy who broke his camera and punched him in the face. But he stuck through it for Nancy, at least that’s what he told himself anyway.

A few weeks after Christmas break was over and school had started back Nancy had asked him if she could eat lunch with him. Jonathan, while confused why Nancy wouldn’t want to eat with Steve, agreed and told her to come to the dark room once she went to her locker. Right before the start of lunch bell rang, Nancy came in with, none other than, Steve trailing behind her like a little kid following his mom around. Jonathan, confused but not surprised, went back to developing his pictures while Steve sat quietly in the corner and Nancy tried to make conversation between the both of them.

That’s how most of their days went about after that, having their individual classes and then meeting up for lunch. Finally, it got to the point where instead of just occasionally speaking up Steve would start the conversation and joke around, and Jonathan eventually got used to having him around. He even liked it, but he wouldn’t tell Steve that.

Eventually, Nancy decided to take on more classes, meaning she would skip lunch and stay after school a lot of the time. After the first few times of Nancy staying after school, the boys caught on and would hang out in the dark room until she finished so they could all ride home together. Jonathan, still feeling awkward about hanging around Steve, and Steve, still not knowing how to talk to Jonathan, would sit quietly waiting for Nancy to get done until one day Steve started asking questions. Once Jonathan had had enough of Steve’s questions about photos he offered to show him how to develop them. That afternoon after Nancy got finished she found them both huddled around at least 10 different pictures drying on the wall.

“How do you choose what to photograph?” Steve had asked Jonathan one day. 

“I don’t know. I just kind of find something I like and take a picture of it. There’s not really a science behind it.” He had replied not turning around to look at Steve. 

The taller boy rolled his eyes, “I know there isn’t a science behind it. I just wanted to know why you take pictures of all this stuff,” Steve said looking at some of the pictures on the walls. “you take lots of cool pictures of all of these like randomly specific things. I mean you take pictures of me and Nance all the time, I guess it kind of makes sense cause you like us right?” 

Jonathan smirked, “Who said I liked you, Harrington?” Steve turned around and looked at Jonathan with a weird look in his eyes 

“I-I I just kinda assumed cause you know you hang with us a lot. But like I don’t blame you, I said some fucked up shit about your family before I even knew them and I kno-”

“Steve I was just kidding. You think if I didn’t like you I would keep hanging around you?” Jonathan said not expecting Steve to go on a tangent. Steve chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I mean who knows, me and Nance broke up I thought maybe you were just staying around for her,” Steve said sitting back on the stool messing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Steve you’re an idiot, I like Nancy a lot but it’s not really in the way it used to be. I mean if anything I’d stick around to get in your pants more than hers.” Jonathan joked. Steves' eyes went wide and Jonathan's breath caught in his throat. Oh god, he went too far didn’t he, Steve really would not want to be his friend after this. If Jonathan was lucky he would leave the room without a black eye. Steve's face went from shocked to mischevious in 3 seconds flat. 

“Thanks Jon, I’d tell you I don’t swing that way and all but I’d be lying.” Steve said before casually picking up his stuff, “Come on Nance is gonna be done in 5 minutes let's go wait for her outside the classroom.” Steve walked out of the room before Jonathan even had time to process what he had said. Steve was gay, Steve Harrington was gay and fuck Jonathan was gay for Steve.

After that day in the dark room Jonathan had been on edge, he was gay. Oh, my god, Jonathan Byers was gay and liked Steve Harrington. Steve Harrington was gay. Or not gay, he dated Nancy and as far as Jonathan knew he still liked girls. But Steve had also said he swung Jonathan's way. Well, not Jonathans way but he swung towards guys too. So what did that make Steve? Or worse what did that make Jonathan?

One Monday Steve was out of school sick so it was just Jonathan and Nancy in the dark room eating quietly and then Jonathan had a thought. “Hey Nance, has Steve told you anything recently? Like personal?” He asked trying to be as specific as possible without giving too much away. I mean, of course, Nancy knew, Steve wouldn’t just tell Jonathan and no one else.

“Did he finally come out to you?” Nancy asked point blank. Jonathan choked on his sandwich. “Good god Jonathan are you okay?” Nancy asked trying to hide her laughter. 

He nodded his head, “I didn’t think you’d just come out and say it like that. I was gonna ask you if that meant he was gay now” Jonathan took a sip of his drink and looked at Nancy for an answer.

“He’s not gay, but he’s not straight either. Have you ever heard of bisexual?” Jonathan shook his head no, the only words he had ever heard to describe gay people other than gay was faggot and queer. He could thank Lonnie and some people at school for that extensive vocabulary.

“It basically means you like guys and girls. I’m bisexual just like Steve.” 

Jonathan tilted his head like a confused puppy dog. “Does that mean you guys just have threesomes?” 

Nancy scoffed and laughed, “No Jon it means we can like girls and guys. It’s not in a sexual way.” Jonathan still confused turned back around to his pictures not really focusing on any of them. He took and a deep breath, turned around to face Nancy, and grabbed onto the side of the table. 

“Does that mean that if I happened to like Steve there’s a chance it’s not automatically a no?” Nancy smiled and shrugged her shoulders picking up her books and walking out the door for her next class. Jonathan silently hoped that was a yes.

 

The thing jonathan didn’t know was that Steve was head over- well Steve didn’t wear heels- but you get the point. After Christmas Steve had come out to Nancy and Nancy to Steve and then he admitted to her that he had a slight crush on the oldest byers. So Nancy being the most brilliant person he knew came up with the idea for Steve to start hanging out with Jonathan and Nancy and find out if his feelings were more so based on the monster killing together or actual solid emotions. So Steve trailed behind Nancy that one day during lunch and from then on he tried to talk to jonathan straight on without having to talk through the middle-woman. So one day when Jon told him he’d teach the taller boy how to develop pictures, cause he wouldn’t shut the hell up, Steve took that opportunity to talk to Jonathan about more than just pictures. They talked about Will and Jonathans dog and Steve managed to skirt past the questions about his family thankfully. They kept talking and working to develop the pictures and at one point neither of them noticed that their hands were brushing. Okay well maybe Steve did but he wasn’t going to be the one to pull away.

“I mean if anything I’d stick around to get in your pants more than hers” Steve got hit with a wave of something he wasn’t sure he would call relief or terror when Jonathan said that. But Steve used the opportunity to his advantage and slyly made a joke about swinging jonathans way and then slipped out of the room. Thank god Jonathan didn’t follow him automatically because as soon as the dark room door closed steve was on the ground out of breath. He just came out to Jonathan Byers and he had never felt more relieved. But he had also just came out to Jonathan Byers and got hit by the fact that it wasn’t a hero complex making Steve fall in love with the other boy. 

“Hey you okay man?” Steve asked coming back into the room with two sodas and a bag of chips. Jonathan looked up at him and realized he had been staring at a wall.

“Yeah yeah, just thinking about stuff” He said and took a soda from Steve’s hands. The taller boy flopped down onto his bed laying on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jonathan.

“Tell me Jonny boy, what’s on your mind other than graduating hell?” Steve asked as he opened his soda and took a sip. Jonathan sat up in his rolly chair and looked at the other brown haired boy. 

“Why did we become friends? Like besides the monster thing. Why did you come to the dark room with Nancy that day?” Jonathan asked curiously. Steves breath got caught in his lungs. He had already come out to jonathan, why couldn’t he just come out and say it? “Cause no offense Steve. But I highly doubt you followed Nancy into the dark room to hang out with the gay kid just to get into her pants.” Jonathan did it. He came out to someone. Steve looked up at Jonathan and sat up on the side of the bed closest to Jonathan.   
“Maybe, just maybe, I was trying to get into the gay kids pants.” Steve said leaning towards Jonathan. The shorter boy couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Steve back onto the bed and kissed him. Once they finally pulled away for air Steve sighed. 

“By the way, I didn’t just want to get into your pants. I kinda wanted into your heart too.” Steve said looking up at the other. Jonathan laughed so hard he almost fell on top of Steve. 

“You tried to make that smooth but it really didn’t work out for you. But I was really hoping it wasn’t just a sex thing.” He said and pushed himself to lay next to Steve sideways on the bed. 

“Good cause I kinda wanna take you out on a date Jonathan Byers.” the other boy laughed and kissed Steve again. 

“Fine but please don’t say anything like ‘I wanted into your heart too’ ever again it makes you sound like a dork”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is bad!!!1 Please leave feed back good and bad is appreciated. also, call me out on my shit grammar pls so I can learn to fix it. Follow me on tumblr if you wanna and send me an ask if you wanna. user is @nicememerino
> 
> Steve being curious about pictures and shit and Jonathan teaching him stuff about it is cannon fight me.


End file.
